A chaotic Sonic story
by GhostlyEchidna
Summary: This is a story with a lot of different characters. This includes 4 oc's of mine including Amethyst, Winter, Crystal and Ghost the Echidna. The MAINER characters are Amethyst, Shadow, Knuckles, Infinite, Gadget, Cream & Cheese, Silver, Mephiles, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Amy, Tails, Sonic, Blaze, Jet, Venice, Sticks, Manic, Fleetway, Scourge and Sonic. This is ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles: What do you want the Master Emerald for?

Amethyst: Because SOMEBODY ate our last food scource...

Silver: Sorry...

Knuckles: Great job Silver, * Rolling eyes * you made Amethyst need to use the Master Emreald.

Knuckles: Wait, why do need the Master Emreald for though? Just go to the store.

Amethyst: I am gonna go to the store...!

Knuckles: Sooooo...? Why do you need the Master Emearld?

Amethyst: To go to the store in MY world!

Knuckles: Ugh... just go to a store in our world...

Amethyst: NO

Knuckles: Fine... go get what you need we may be gone for a few days.

Amethyst: Okay! Silv, you're coming with me and Knuckles.

Silver: Okay, I'm just gonna follow you though.

Knuckles: I will stay here. Don't take a lot or too long before I change my mind.

Amethyst & Silver: Okay.

Walking back to the house

Silver: Do you ever think Knuckles is too over protective of that Emereald?

Amethyst: What fo you mean, Silv?

Silver: Do you feel like Knuckles doesn't... trust us?

Amethyst: Hmm... yea I do... he does really wanna protect it he is the last echidna of his tribe and stuff..

Silver: Good point.

Back at the house

Everyone sitting in the living room.

Amethyst: Let's go Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Amy and Sticks.

Sticks, Sonic, Shadow, Amy & Tails: Why?

Amethyst: We're going to my world!

Cream: Can I come too Amethyst? Please?

Amethyst: Sure! We may be gone for a few days though.

Mephiles: Is Silver going?

Amethyst: Yes.

Mephiles: I'm going too.

Amethyst: Okay, Espio is in charge while I'm gone.

Charmy: When was ANYONE ever in charge.

Amethyst: Normally I'm in charge. Kind of.

Charmy: Oh yeah...

Rouge watching out the window

Rouge's mind: So Amethyst, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Mephiles, Sticks and Cream are going to Amethyst's world? I should sneak there too...

Back in the house

Mighty: Why is Espio in charge? Why not me?

Amethyst: Because Espio is the only one I can trust being in charge of y'all.

Mighty: Why not ME?

Amethyst: Wait... where even IS Espio?

Blaze: Last time I checked he was in his room meditating. He could be reading or somehow snuck out of the house to teach Manic, Scourge and Fleetway some ninja stuff.

Amethyst: Oh okay.

Outside

Scourge: Are you SURE I should throw the ninja star at you Espio?

Espio: Yes, it's a dangerous trick but I'm better than you Manic and Fleetway COMBIND. No bragging intended.

Scourge: Ughh fine...

Scourge throws the ninja star at Espio and Espio catches it. Somehow.

Fleetway: HOW!?

Espio: Well, it's easy once I mastered it.

Fleetway: But HOW!?

Espio shrughs

Manic: Hmm, show off.

Espio hands the ninja star back to Scourge and crosses his arms.

Espio: I'm not showing off. And don't EVER try doing what I just did.

Manic: Why not? * Smirking *

Espio: It's dangerous.

Manic: so why'd you do it?

Fleetway and Scourge standing in the backround watching the two argue backand forth.

Amethyst: Fleetway? Why are Espio and Manic arguing?

Fleetway: Because they are...

Amethyst: ...

Espio looks to Amethyst.

Espio: Amethyst, you look like you're leaving.

Amethyst: I am.

Espio: Can I go?

Amethyst: Fine.

Amethyst: Manic tell Blaze she's in charge.

Manic: Okay.

Amethyst: Let's go i've made Knuckles wait for a while.

Amethyst, Espio, Cream & Cheese, Mephiles, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Sticks and Sonic start walking back to Knuckles

Amethyst: Tails, why do you look so sad?

Tails: I'm not s-s sad..

Amy: Why are you shuttering?

Tails: I'm u-u um c-c cold!

Amethyst: Yeah, sure, Tails. Tails, what's the matter?

Sonic: He misses Cosmo.

Tails: It is true that I miss Cosmo but that's not it... I am scared...

Shadow: Well, Tails, I'm sorry I'm so scary.

Tails giggles a bit.

Tails: Shads, you're not scaring me...

Amy: Then what's wrong? Just spit it out, Tails!

Tails: Okay fine, Eggman told me to k-k ki-ll S-S- Sonic, *Tails said the rest but nobody could understand anything Tails said because he was crying after he said Eggman told him to kill Sonic*

Tails broke down crying and fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and Sonic sat beside Tails and hugged him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Tails: S-S-S So- Sonic... *Tails cried into Sonic's sholder.

Sonic hugged Tails a bit harder. Knuckles must've heard Tails' crying because he came running twords all of them.

Knuckles: Tails?

Sonic turned twords Knuckles.

Sonic: Eggman told him to k- kill me...

Knuckles: Why?

Amy: Good question.

Silver: Wait, Knuckles how did you even get off Angel Island? You can't teleport like Shadow, Mephiles, me and Amethyst and whoever else can.

Shadow mumbling: It used to be just me who could use Chaos control...

Amethyst elbowed Shadow really hard.

Shadow: Ow

Amethyst: You're fine...

Knuckles: I jumped into the water

Amethyst: ...

Shadow: ...

Silver: ...

Sonic: ...

Cream: ...

Mephiles: ...

Tails: *crying*

Espio: ...

Amy: ...

Sticks: ...

Knuckles: Can we just go now?

Sonic stood up along with Tails.

Everyone went back to the Master Emreald

At the Master Emreald

Rouge flew down to the group

Knuckles: Rouge what do you want!? IF IT'S THE MASTER EMREALD, YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!

Rouge: Calm down, I ditched that Egghead

Tails instantly started crying

Rouge: Is Tails really that sad I ditched Eggman?

Knuckles: No he's sad because of Egghead.

Rouge: Well, I'm going with you guys.

Amethyst: Okay.

Tails stops crying.

Tails: A-A Amethyst, you may want to s-s shapeshift now.

Amethyst: Almost forgot!

Knuckles did his chanting thing and they were all teleported to Amethyst's home.

Amethyst walked in with the 11 animals.

Saphire ( Amethyst's mom ): Hello Amethyst! Who're your friends?

Amethyst: The black and red hedgehog is Shadow, the red echidna is Knuckles (he has anger issues don't mess woth him).

Knuckles: What was that Amethyst!? * He tilted his head to the side * I think I heard you wrong!

Amethyst: Anyways, the white hedgehog is Silver, the white bat is Rouge, the pink hedgehog is Amy, the blue hedgehog is Sonic, the black and TEAL hedgehog is Mephiles, the brown badgar is Sticks, the orange and peach bunny is Cream the blue Chao is Cheese, and the purple chameleon is Espio.

Saphire: That's a lot to remember.

Saphire: Why do Mephiles and Shadow look the same?

Amethyst: Good question... I have no idea.

Mephiles goes to his other form...

Mephiles: Any better...?

Saphire faints.

Mephiles: I have a new enemy now...

Silver giggles

Amethyst lead the way to McDonalds

Knuckles: Uhhh, Rouge don't even think about steal the emreald.

Rouge: Calm down hun, some weak bat like me could NEVER carry something so precious and heavy like that.

Knuckles: Rouge, I don't like you. JUST STOP ALREADY!

Rouge: All I said was calm down.

Amethyst: Stop arguing!

Mephiles: People are starring...

Mephiles: Especially at me... and Silver..

Silver: Oh no! Did I forget to brush my quills again!

Mephiles: Silv, you forgot I didn't. I brushed them for you.

Silver: Sorry, I don't have the best memory...

Mephiles: Your quills look just fine, Silv. Like always.

Amethyst: We're here. Knux, I don't think you can fit the emreald in McDonalds.

Amethyst: Knuckles and Tails will wait outside.

Knuckles & Tails: Okay.

All but Knuckles and Tails went in.

Thankfully McDonalds was closing soon and there was one group of people there.

Employee: Sorry ma'am. We have a strict no pet policy here. Read the sign.

Mephiles: Who are calling a pet?

Shadow and Mephiles gave the employee a death stair.

Employee: What type of tech makes them talk? Interesting.

Mephiles climbed over the counter pounced on the employee grabbed her shirt.

Mephiles: Listen here, we are NOT pets. We are strickly animals who can talk and walk. We do not take being described as "PETS". Now if you value your living, YOU BETTER LET AMETHYST ORDER OR ELSE IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD ABOVE MY FIREPLACE! YOU HEAR ME!?

Employee nods her head.

Espio had to drag Mephiles off the employee. Mephiles had given her a deep scratch on the face and it bled all over her.

She was trembling as she took the order.

Amethyst: Everyone but Espio and Silver get out and go and go wait with Knux and Tails.

Espio: Why don't me and Silv need to get out?

Amethyst: Never mind that do you have 20 dollars?

Espio: Yes why?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst took Espio's money.

Espio: You could've asked...

Amethyst: I'm sorry about that...

Employee: Get out before I call the police... you are BAN FROM HERE GET OUT!

Amethyst: B-b but...

Employee: Don't make me get the manager OUT!

Amethyst: C'mon...

Amethyst threw the bags on the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: WHY DO I NEED TO CARRY THE BAGS!? I HAVE THE MASTER EMERALD!

Amethyst: Because you're the only one strong enough to carry them.

Silver's pet hedgehog came out of the quills on his head. He picked up his hedgehog and hugged it while they walked.

Shadow: Silver, when that hedgehog came out of your quills, YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!

Silver's Hedgehog: *Squeak!* *Squeak!*

Silver: Sorry.

Mephiles: I forgot you had that thing.

Shadow: I remembered JUST I DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD LIVE IN THE PROCESS OF GOING INTO A MASTER EMERALD AND BEING TRANSPORTED TO AMETHYST'S DUMB WORLD!

Amethyst: My world is stupid? I LIVE HERE!

Shadow: YES, YOUR'RE STUPID TOO! ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID MOTHER AND SISTER AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!

Amethyst ran off to a unknown place. Knuckles threw the Master Emerald at Shadow and Shadow got a cuncussion and passed out.

Cream: Guy's stop fighting please!

Silver tried to keep up with Amethyst but she was too fast because she shapeshifted back to a hedgehog.

Rouge also followed the two and so did Sonic, Tails and everyone else but Knuckles, Shadow and Espio.

Espio: Knuckles, that wasn't the smartest thing but, it'll keep him quiet for a bit.

Espio: I'll carry the Master Emerald and you get Shadow.

Knuckles nodded in responce and went with the others.

Amethyst jumped into a tree to hide.

Nobody fell for it because they stood around the tree.

Espio's chameleon took Silver's hedgehog onto his back and Espio's chameleon climed up the tree to Amethyst.

Silver also went up the tree because he can move himself with his psycokinesis.

Silver: Shadow has a cuncussion now. You can go down.

Amethyst: Silv, your heddgie is falling.

Silver's hedgehog fell out of the tree. Since I don't wanna kill off Silver's hedgehog, Espio caught it XD

Espio: Good job, Silv. ?

Espio took his chameleon.

Yes, I remember that Espio had the Master Emerald. Espio put it down I just forgot to mention it.

Rouge dragged Silver and Amethyst out of the tree.

Amethyst & Silver: ow

Rouge: Your mom is dead.

Everyone but Mephiles Rouge and Shadow, yes, Shads was still out: WHAT!?

Rouge: Mephiles avenged himself

Amethyst slaps Mephiles

Mephiles: I got my revenge.

Amethyst: WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER!?

Mephiles: She's fine.

Amethyst: Well, I have some things to do I guess I'm gonna get a hotel for you guys. 4 per room. There's 12 of us. That's gonna be a good $500 I don't even have.

Sticks: MAYBE A ALEIEN FROM ANOTHER PLANET STOLE YOUR MONEY!

Amethyst: Or Shads quote on quote borrowed it.

Sticks: THE ALIENS TOOK IT!

Tails: Sticks, there is no such thing as aliens.

Sticks: THEN WHERE'S AMETHYST'S MONEY!?

Amethyst: Shadow took it.

Shadow started waking up...

Shadow: agh... knuc- knuckles? Why does my head hurt?

Knuckles: Sorry Shadow...

Shadow: aagggghh... Knuckles you're gonna need to somehow pay me back.. I think you broke my leg in half.

Knuckles: Geez, I said I was sorry.

Amethyst: I'm still learning medical stuff.. can't really help...

Shadow fell out of Knuckles' arms.

Shadow: Aghh... I can't stand...agh.

Knuckles picked up Shadow again...

Amethyst: I'm gonna go get a hotel... everyone go back to my house...

Back in Sonic's world

Charmy: Guy's they've been gone for 6 days! ( 6 hours in Amethyst's world is 6 days in Sonic's world time passes slower in Amethyst's world )

Blaze: I think it's only been 6 hours in that world, that would only made sense.

Scourge: Yeah Blaze, so much sense.

Blaze: You don't kmow the first thing about this traveling stuff! I'm not even from this dimention!

Manic: Blaze has a good point.

Fleetway: I know a bit about it. All I know is in each world or dimention is that time is ALWAYS different.

Blaze: That's correct.

Jet: I don't understand why it's different.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Jet: Each world or universe has something in common.

Venice: That may be true but, each world also has differences.

Blaze: Yes Venice, each world does have something in common though...

Mighty: I wonder how everything is going...

Mighty started texting Espio...

Mighty: Espio?

Back in Amethyst's world

They were at Amethyst's house

Winter ( Amethyst's sister ): Shadow's leg is broken.

Shadow: Agggh! MY LEG HURTS!

Winter: Let me grab a ice pack...

Espio pulled out his phone and started to text Mighty

Mighty: Espio?

Espio: Hello...

Mighty: What's going on there?

Espio: Let's just say KNUCKLES broke SHADOW'S leg. Uhh, Shadow also got a cuncussion.. Uhh let's see... Amethyst was ban from a store Mephiles killed someone... The list goes on and on..

Mighty: That happened in SIX DAYS!?

Espio: It's been six hours here...

Mighty: WAIT KNUCKLES GAVE SHADS A CUNCUSSION AND A BROKEN LEG!?

Espio: Just about...

Mighty: When will ya'll be back?

Espio: 12 more hours. I'm assuming 12 days in our world.

Mighty: Yeah... bye Espio...

Espio: Bye bye! :))

Back into reality

Amethyst's P.O.V

I was back at the house with my sister.

Me: Tails? If I let my sister wear my shapeshifting necklace, could she shapeshift too?

Tails: No, it would effect her and she would die. I could make another one here?

Me: How long would that take?

Tails: Depends if I can get what I need.

Tails: I need real authentic stone like what you have, Amethyst.

Winter: I have a real diamond!

Me: She has a diamond necklace. It looks like my amethyst necklace just it doesn't glow.

Winter gave Tails the necklace.

Tails: Winter I am going to need some blood DNA from you. Shads I need blood DNA from you too.

Winter: Is it going to hurt?

Shadow: Aghh... w- why?

Knuckles was stroking Shadow's quills. He had his eyes closed so I'm assuming he was enjoying it.

Tails: The stuff I need is back at home we'll have to wait.

I didn't tell them we were staying at my house. It seemed they already know. Espio asked me something I knew he knew the answer to.

Espio: Amethyst? Why is Mighty always worrying about me?

Me: Espio, Mighty, Vector, Charmy and me are the closest friends you have. You 4 are Team Chaotix. ( yes I know Knuckles used to be in it ) . And Vector doesn't really talk to you Mighty and Charmy but, you guys are Team Chaotix. Mighty just want's to be sure you're okay.

Espio: He's not like that twords Charmy.

Our conversation was inturrupted by Silver.

Silver: AMETHYST! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH VANILLA!

Me: What's wrong?

Silver: HE IS NOT MOVING!

Me: Is he sleeping?

Silver: NO!

Me: He looks weak... like he can't get up.

It turned out when he fell out of the tre his paw hit Espio's horn thing.

Silver: HELP HIM!

After all that they went to sleep.

Shadow slept on the couch

Ameyhyst slept in her room

Winter slept in her room

Knuckles slept on the ground next to Shadow

Silver slept on the other couch

Mephiles slept on the floor next to Silver

Everyone else was on the floor

Rouge's P.O.V

Everyone else was alseep.

I needed Knuckles' Master Emerald. I knew where it was.

Eggman was calling me.

Eggman: Do you have the emerald?

Rouge: SUSH! Hold on I was about to get it before your egghead called me.

Eggman: GET IT OR ELS-

Eggman was cut off by Rouge turning off her phone.

Espio had woken up..

Rouge wispering: Agh... not great.

Espio wispering: I heared that entitre conversation...

Espio wispering: You liar..!

Rouge wispering: uhh... uummmm

No P.o.v

Espio grabbed Rouge and was walking twords the doorway when Rouge kicked Shadow right in the leg where he was hurt.

Shadow: AHHH! ROUGE! WHY? AHGGGHH

The screaming led to everyone waking up exept for Winter and Amethyst. Idk how..? God?

Espio woke up Winter and Amethyst and told them what happened.

Amethyst: You lied to us, Rouge.

Rouge: Your fault. You thought you could trust me?

In the other room

Shadow: aghh... it hurts...

Knuckles: It may take a few minutes before *yawn* it stops hurting..

Shadow: Ugh... why MEEE!?

Knuckles: Stop yelling. Please.

Mephiles: Stop arguing...!

Cream somehow slept through all that. Wow.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

The next time they saw Rouge, Amethyst was dragging her. Rouge was knocked out. They did hear a loud thud so that's probs it.

Shadow's P.O.V

I was in a lot of pain. Rouge just kicked me in the leg where Knuckles broke it! It was bleeding through the bandages!

Rouge kicks hard. I wanted to get back at her immediately...

I saw her being dragged outside. Someone had knocked her out. That wasn't enough to satisfy me. I stood up.

Knuckles: Shadow? What are you DOING !?

Me: Hush

I got to the door and took my Chaos Emerald.

I used Chaos Blast on her. She was never seen again. (They lived happily ever after. X3)

Winter: What was that huge blast, Shadow?

Me: Chaos Blast.

Winter: How did that happen?

Tails: He used a Chaos Emerald. Don't you know what those are?

Winter: I've never heard of such a thing. What's a Chaos Emerald?

Tails: A Chaos Emerald is a gem that holds a lot of power if you have all seven Chaos Emeralds, you could go to a super form or have a lot more power.

Mephiles: Not everyone has a super form, Tails. For example, me.

Knuckles: And some we don't talk about...( why'd I have to be... PINK!?) I don't have a super form though. I have a hyper form. ( Is it the same? )

Winter: I am so confused...

Tails: You'll learn more once you get to our world.

I was a bit annoyed Tails needed MORE blood DNA from me. Now, ANOTHER human can use Chaos Control and all my abilities! I hope she doesn't knos how to drive. Out of the entire group, I was the only one able to drive. Well, Tails can fly a plane I think Sonic can too but I can drive too!

Knuckles: Amethyst, I need GRAPES!

Amethyst: Are you hungry?

Knuckles: Yes!

Hmm, I had forgoten Knuckles liked grapes so much. I am around him a lot and that's like the ONLY food I have ever seen him eat! He really likes grapes. He's prob dating a grape at this very moment! Agghh... I am not gonna think like that... I can't... That'd be funny though.

Amethyst: Knuckles it's like 5 AM!

Winter: I think we have some grapes.

Amethyst: Well, GO LOOK!

Knuckles sat next to the couch I was on. He was pratically next to me. No, he was next to me. He started to stoke my quills again like the night before. He acted as if he hadn't just requested grapes! Knuckles had his gloves off and he had two spikes on his hands! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THE GLOVES BUT NOO!

Me: Knuckles... I though-t only you-r gloves had spi- spikes. I didn't k- know your han-ds did too.. agh..

Knuckles: No it's not just my gloves. If it was I wouldn't be able to climb so well!

Me: G-g good poin-t..

Winter: Sorry Knuckles. We have no grapes..

Knuckles look like he was a bit sad. Who knew that typically serious echidna ever felt the feeling of sorrow and despression... like me... only he has a meaning to stay in life for.. I don't but I can live with that option. I am immortal... how could I kill myself... I can't forgive myself for Maria's death...

50 years ago me and Maria were running from HUMANS and they, they shot Maria... they shot her down dead... she died.. it was all my fault... I cannot live to that feeling that will haunt me for my entire life.. I cannot and will not live with THAT feeling... I just WON'T...!

Silver's P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes... Shadow looked like he was deep in his thoughts! He is always dark and edgy like he always had that blank emotionless expression on his face. Knuckles seemed as if he could care less.!

Me: I don't think anybody's going back to sleep any time soon.

Mephils: Try saying that to Cream and Amy.

They were sound alseep!

Amethyst: Let's play truth or dare!

Knuckles: I'll play, just nothing outrageous or dangerous okay?

Amethyst: Okay.

We had all sat in a circle. Me, Amethyst, Winter, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mephiles, Shadow and Espio were playing.

Knuckles: I will start.

Knuckles: Amethyst, truth or dare?

Amethyst: Dare.

Knuckles: I dare you to go to the store and buy grapes.

Amethyst: Fine.

Amethyst was going to do it. Wow I couldn't beleive she did it no problem.

I kind of wonder why he wanted the grapes. I sat there wondering. I hadn't said anything I just sat there.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I just sat in silence...Shadow wasn't talking either. I do sometimes wonder what Shadow is thinking. In the room everyone was silent but Sticks. She was talking about the usual. Superstitons. I kind of beleive some and just go along with they're convincing! I sometimes ask Mephiles what Shadow is thinking. He can either read minds or he is just really good at telling expresions. Mephiles has never told me or anybody else but Knuckles what Shadow's thinking. I don't know why. I think Espio was trying to go back to sleep because he was tired of hearing Sticks' superstitons. I knew Knuckles was tired of it but he was staying awake for those grapes. Espio somehow fell asleep through all this chaos. Well, Amy and Cream were asleep. Espio was used to silence because he meditates so much. I am not kidding when I say he meditates. I swear it's like a daily routine to him! He may need a psycologist. It is what keeps him so calm though. He wasn't so calm because last month Charmy thought HUH IT'D BE A GREAT IDEA TO POUR A ENTIRE CONTAINER OF PEPPER ON ESPIO. HUH SUCH IDEA! Charmy had poured an entire container of pepper on Espio. I don't think Espio even has a nose. Espio was sneezing non stop for 12 hours. He needed to go to the hospital. Charmy avoided Espio a lot. Charmy knew what Espio was capable of. Charmy kind of brought that upon himself. We all tried stopping him but it was no use. Espio is still always pretty calm. I can't think of a time when Espio has ever harmed somebody out of anger. I can only think of Eggman but we all harm him. I can't say Espio harms Eggman because of anger. It's because we need to protect ourselves. Espio has harmed trees. Trees were harmed because of Espio. Another great thing is Espio is very quiet. He doesn't seem to talk a lot. Unlike Cream's snnoying high pitched voice. Oh goddness it kills my ear drums. I'm not insulting her or anything, it's just so annoying. Charmy is just a bit annoying in genreal though. He's always getting in our buisness. He even took my phone once! That was a while ago and he's changed since then. Charmy still talks a lot. I mean A LOT. He sleeps in a tent OUTSIDE because he talks so much. In the winter we bring his tent in the garadge. We don't have cars though. It's illegal in our world because of air pollution. Sadly, in Amethyst's world, it's not illegal... the air is so dirty compared to our's.. it's just sad... we also don't have many laws in our world. The main one is no pollution. So like no cars, throw away trash. Everyone in our world respects the laws and we don't have many prisions because of this. Of course for a while the police in our world wanted Mephiles and Shadow. They think they're so bad. In Amethyst's world, they wan't all of us... EVERYONE OF US! We can't stay in this world. I can't stand it..! Amethyst can't seem to stand it either. Winter is just fine with these terrible humans. Amethyst is a human but she's the ONLY acception. Eggman is no acception although I can't really say he's a human. I have no idea what he is. That's a lie. I know what Eggman is. A terrible misgrace to our worlds humanity. To all worlds humanity. Every universe, every dimention every world, every island. A waste of space. I know those aren't very nice words, but honestly, it's true. Mephiles looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. He simply nodded although I hadn't said anything. I was sitting next to him so I could've been mumbling under my breath for all I know. I don't think I said anything out loud. Did I? If Mephils nodded at me if I didn't say anything... he can read minds? I took out my phone and went to Wikipedia.

( Me: yes all of them are on the Wiki but my oc's )

It didn't look like he could. I mean he can time travel but I also can. I wasn't on my laptop so I don't think that it listed everything. I found myself on the Wikipedia. I apparently dislike Mephiles. That was comepletely incorrect. I don't hate Mephiles in any way at all. I also noticed on Wikipedia I am nice but in Sonic 06 I am quite mean. I guess I wasn't thinking for a long time

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Amethyst still wasn't back!

Me: Mephiles, how long ago did Amethyst leave?

Mephiles: 30 minutes ago. Why?

Me: Have I been in my thoughts for that long?

Mephiles: Just about.

Me: Mephiles, can you read my mind or something?

Mephiles: Whatever you think the obvious answer is, Silver the Hedgehog.

Why was he calling me by my full name? The obvious answer was, yes. He was reading my mind. A bit creepy if you ever asked me. I can't beleive it. Mephiles has been reading my mind all the time... should I stop?

Mephiles: Sorry Silv, your thoughts are interesting sometimes. How you always think about how messed up this world is. How you think about the bad in the good of people before taking a moment of trustworthyness to others. It's satisfying.

Me: How? Wh- WHY?

Mephiles: Silver, don't get mad at me now. You've known for a while I can read others thoughts. I can read them like a childrens book.

We wern't talking very loud I don't think anyone heard. I wasn't going to start a entire thing and be mad at him forever. He had a point. I did already know. But now that he admit it and I knew it was true was a bit shocking to me. I went back to the Wikipedia. I don't know why. I figured out about more of Mephiles' abililies. I could've asked but, nahh! I learned that Mephiles apparently KILLED Sonic in Sonic 06. Facinating. I looked twords Sonic who was listening to Sticks' weird superstitions.

Me: Sonic, did Mephiles kill you at any point?

Sonic: What are you talking about Silver? Are you delerious?

Mephiles: Sonic, he is not delerious. He's just reading a Wikipedia and it says I killed you in Sonic 06.

Me: HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!?

I was in pure SHOCK WAS HE LOOKING AT MY PHONE!?

Mephiles: No, Silver. Remember what you found out 30 minutes ago?

Me: It's been 30 minutes?

Mephiles: Yes.

Sonic: What did Silver figure out?

Mephiles: Don't be terrified if I tell you, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Me: Stop calling us by our full names -.-

Mephiles: I can read Silver's mind.

Sticks: SILVER GET AWAY FROM MEPHILES THAT'S A LIFETIME BAD LUCK FOR ALL OF US!

Shadow: My living is already bad luck.

Knuckles: I already have bad luck. I still haven't gotten my grapes!

Sticks: NOW ALL OF US HAVE BAD LUCK UNTILL WE FIND A MOOSE WITH A HORN IN THE MIDDLE OF IT'S FACE!

Knuckles: Are you talking about Espio?

I guess Espio heard this conversation and he shot his head up.

Espio: What was that?

Sticks: ESPIO IS NOT A MOOSE HE IS A LIZARD

Espio: I'm a chameleon, Sticks.

Tails: Maybe we should get you a therepist about your paranoia.

We all watched as Sticks ran outside. Why'd she leave. Where'd she go?

I went back to reading. I found out Mephiles can MANIPULATE to do stuff! Dear god lord WHY!? I didn't find anything about mind reading... how annoying.

Amethyst's P.O.V

Me: COME ON YOU HAVE TO HAVE GRAPES PLEASE I NEED IT OR IT'S MY HEAD ABOVE MY FIREPLACE

Crystal ( Amethyst's friend ): I'm sorry. We have no more.

Me: I HAVE TRIIED 7 DIFFERENT STORES

Crystal: I know what store has grapes. Let's go.

We were walking to the store

Crystal: What do you need that grapes for?

Me: My friend. Why do you ask?

Crystal: You seem desprate.

Me: I am my friend will KILL me if I tell him I didn't get him grapes.

Crystal: So your friend is a he now is he... ;)

Me: Don't get any idea's. He's a echidna.

Crystal: YOUR FRIEND IS A ECHIDNA!? AHAHAHAAA YOU'RE SO LONELY YOU TALK TO ANIMALS WHO CAN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BACK!

Me: Well no, he's a anthropomorphic echidna.

Crystal: What does anthropomorphic mean?

Me: You'll see...

Crystal: Okay, were here though.

Me: Aghhh finally.

We had gotten the grapes and went back to my house. It was 7 AM. I was gone for 2 hours thanks to Knuckles.

Crystal: So what does anthropomorphic mean? You said you'd show me.

Me: Lets go.

We walked in everyone but Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Espio were awake. Sticks wasn't anywhere though. Where was Sticks?

Crystal: WHAT ARE ALL THESE DIRTY UNCIVILIZED ANIMALS!?

Mephiles: Dirty... *twitch* Uncivilized *Twitch twitch* ANIMALS!? * twitch twitch* WANNA RETHINK THAT YOU MEET YOUR GRAVE EARLY!?

Mephiles's P.O.V

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

Who does SHE THINK SHE'S CALLING A DIRTY UNCIVILIZED ANIMALS!?

Silver: MEPHILES CALM DOWN!

Silver tried to hold me down. I DON'T THINK SO!

I got out of Silver's grasp and took Shadow's gun..

Shadow: GIVE THAT BACK MEPHILES!

Amethyst: Wha'd you have a gun for in the first place Shadow?

I pulled Amestyst's friend to the ground and pointed the gun to her.

Silver just HAD to pull me off. He didn't let go this time.

Me: LET GO OF ME SILVER

Silver: Mephiles, you're going to have to calm down.

Crystal: AMETHYST YOUR FRIENDS ARE PSYCOTIC!

Amethyst: No Crystal, that's the most psycotic one of the group...

I bit Silver's arm in hopes of him letting go but he didn't. I must of bit him pretty hard. His arm was bleeding a lot... I may have stained his fur the colour of his blood... oops...

Knuckles: I'd like to go back home now...

Amethyst: No not now.

Without warning Knuckles did his chanting thing at the Master Emerald.

Amethsyt: KNUCKLES NO-

We were transported home. All of us. Me, Silver, Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, Amy, Espio, Knuckles, Winter, Crystal and Ro- wait... Rouge... she was in Amethyst's world.

Amethyst: KNUCKLES WE'RE MISSING STICKS YOU MORON!

Knuckles: Calm down, she'll return next month...

Amethyst: NEXT MONTH!?

Knuckles: Yes.

Shadow: OUUUUUUUCHHHH!

We fell from a universe warphole in the sky... we forgot about Shadow's leg. I couldn't beleive I saw Shadow tearing up. I've never seen Shadow cry...

Venice, Blaze, Fleetway, Scourge, Manic, Mighty, Jet and Charmy came running to all of us. Well, Charmy was flying buuut yeaa!

Blaze: What happened to Shadow.

Me: Care to explain Knuxie.

Knuckles: Mephiles, don't dare call me Knuxie and I am not going to go over how his leg is broken.

Me: First off, I'm gonna call you whatever I want.

Shadow: Knuckles threw the Mastrer Emerald at me and gave me a cuncussion and minor amneisa.

Knuckles: You don't seem to have amneisa.

Amethyst: Minor amneisa as in he doesn't recall the events before he was knocked out.

Blaze: When he threw it at Shadow the Master Emerald broke Shadow's leg?

Amethyst: Yes.

Normally someone would insult me about not having a mouth. Shockingly, nobody did. It's not that I like it but, I could care less about the insults. I'm not insulted easily but if I don't like it, it's the head above the fireplace on a nice winter morning.

Amethyst: What'd we miss?

Blaze: Nothing much. Vector and Cream's mom came to visit.

Venice: Silver where's Vanilla?

Silver: He doesn't look too great... I figured I'd let him rest in my quills.

Venice: What happened to him?

Amethyst: I think he's old...

Silver: SO!?

Venice: Hedgehog lifespand are 2-10 years

Silver: Try telling that to me, Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, Amy, Scourge, Manic, Fleetway, Sonia and any other hedgehog.

Venice: Shadow and Mephiles are immortal. They don't age. That's a entire different story Silver. I am talking about hedgehogs like your's.

Tails: Shadow and Winter let's go I need your blood DNA.

Knuckles: I'm also coming.

Tails: Okay.

Everyone else went to the house. It was just me, Silver and Venice.

Silver: Vanilla is still sick and I want him better!

Venice: How old is he?

Silver: 6

Me: Vanilla is going to die soon...

Venice: You realise you just said that out loud. Directly to Silv's face right Mephiles.

Wait... I DID!? Ooh no oh no oh no...! I can't beleive I just did that... Silver is going to be depressed... I disapeared into the shadows...

Venice: Mephiles? Where are you?

I went off without answer

Venice: c'mon Silver let's take Vanilla to the vet.

I saw Silver was crying. He couldn't handle the thought... the thought of his hedeghog dying. He loved that hedgehog... he really did.

I had followed them in their shadows because well, I can. I couldn't read Silver thoughts A) because I was in their shadows B) because I was too far away. I didn't need to read Silver's mind to know he's scared. I did kind of wonder what he was thinking about buut I'm not coming out of the shadows.

Venice: We know you're following us.

I was discovered.

Venice: You're not sneaky. Come on out there.


	9. Chapter 9

"It feels eerie..." Shadow stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Shadow.". I said. I don't think much happened in this part of the forest. Nothing ever happenes.

I tured around and I didn't beleive what I saw...

I saw Mephiles, Silver and Venice lying on the ground looking, dead...

I knew Mephiles wasn't dead because well, he's twitching. But Silver and Venice looked dead. They looked as if it was a animal maybe?

"Oh. My. God." I quietly said. I don't think Shadow, Crystal and Winter could see.

"What?" They all said at once.

I pointed twords where Mephiles Venice and Silver were.

"Girls go back to the house... now." Shadow said before I could.

Both girls left for our house. My question was if they knew where we lived.

"Do you know where we live!?". I said.

"No idea!". Was their responce.

I gave them directions and I had told Shadow to leave.

"Do you not want my help, Knuckles?". Shadow said as if he was annoyed.

"No, not really.". I responded.

"And why not?". Shadow said of course trying to start a arguement.

I was help keeping him up. I'M NOT LEAVING THEM THERE. I got Shadow onto my back grabbed Mephiles, Silver and Venice and started to head home.

"KNUCKLES I'M SEEING UNICORNS DANCING!.". Shadow said as if he was seeing things.

Had he had sugar today and it's just now kicking in?

While I was in thought Mephiles was started to wake up...

"LET GO OF ME KNUCKLES!". Mephiles shouted.

He scared the living daylights out of me dear Lord! I accidently dropped Shadow.

"OOF". Shadow said as if he had eaten sugar. Yes he said "oof". Somebody must be hyper...

I shook off the thought of him being hyper and I fell to the ground as if my back was broken.

"Man down, man down! Hehehe. The red heddgie is, down! Call all airlines now! Hehehe!". Shadow giggled to himself.

I swear I've never seen him like this before. Ever.

I got up thankfully I was fine.

"Is he hyper, Knuckles?". Mephiles asked.

"Honestly, I don't know.". I responded.

I put Shadow on my back again and got Silver. Mephiles got Venice, and we walked home.

"Ahh, finally home... now Shadows can stop trying to braid each individual dang on one of my quills.". I said quite releived. And yes, Shadow was braiding my quills. I have a lot of quills it just doesn't look like it. We all have a lot of quills. Well, exept for Espio, Jet and any other non Echidna or Hedgehog.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!?". Amethyst yelled from the top of her lungs.

"I think Shadow has been ingesting sugar and I don't know what happened to these ones.". I said. I wonder if Vanilla was in Silvers quills .( Count how many times I say quills

⊙-⊙ ).

Turns out Vanilla was in Silver quills. He looked fine. He bit me. Oh, oh no. DOES HE HAVE RABIES!? Ooh noo.

"Uhh, Knuckles? Did Vanilla just bite you?". Mephiles asked shakily.

"Yes why?". I said.

"He has rabies you idiot.". Mephiles said.

"Yeah, I thought so.". I said unsupried.

Did that mean that MEPHILES HAD RABIES TOO!?

"No, I don't have rabies. Well, I do but, I am already a dang demon soooo. I'm good". Mephiles said. I forgot he could read minds so I didn't respond too suprised.

Silver started waking up. Everything from his eyes to his feet seemed eerie. Maybe that's what that eerie feeling was. But if Vanilla had rabies... Silver's gonna be so sad...

Silver's P.O.V

I felt as if I couldn't control myself. I had my eyes open but all I could do was stay in my dark emtey mind...

I was hit with a metal baseball bat and I blacked out. Well, it felt like metal. I have no idea. I was subcautious. All I could feel was being carried somewhere. I am going to asume the hospital but who knows... it could most likely be Heaven. I am being touched by Jesus holy lord. I didn't have holy water. Okay okay, the figure was most definetley not Jesus. Thank god. That whould've been so funny though. There was 2 more figures behind this one. I could just see the outlines in black. I soon figured out all 3 figures. Mephiles, Shadow and Knuckles. My hedgehog was carefuly put on the fur on my chest...

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

"It feels eerie..." Shadow stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Shadow.". I said. I don't think much happened in this part of the forest. Nothing ever happenes.

I tured around and I didn't beleive what I saw...

I saw Mephiles, Silver and Venice lying on the ground looking, dead...

I knew Mephiles wasn't dead because well, he's twitching. But Silver and Venice looked dead. They looked as if it was a animal maybe?

"Oh. My. God." I quietly said. I don't think Shadow, Crystal and Winter could see.

"What?" They all said at once.

I pointed twords where Mephiles Venice and Silver were.

"Girls go back to the house... now." Shadow said before I could.

Both girls left for our house. My question was if they knew where we lived.

"Do you know where we live!?". I said.

"No idea!". Was their responce.

I gave them directions and I had told Shadow to leave.

"Do you not want my help, Knuckles?". Shadow said as if he was annoyed.

"No, not really.". I responded.

"And why not?". Shadow said of course trying to start a arguement.

I was help keeping him up. I'M NOT LEAVING THEM THERE. I got Shadow onto my back grabbed Mephiles, Silver and Venice and started to head home.

"KNUCKLES I'M SEEING UNICORNS DANCING!.". Shadow said as if he was seeing things.

Had he had sugar today and it's just now kicking in?

While I was in thought Mephiles was started to wake up...

"LET GO OF ME KNUCKLES!". Mephiles shouted.

He scared the living daylights out of me dear Lord! I accidently dropped Shadow.

"OOF". Shadow said as if he had eaten sugar. Yes he said "oof". Somebody must be hyper...

I shook off the thought of him being hyper and I fell to the ground as if my back was broken.

"Man down, man down! Hehehe. The red heddgie is, down! Call all airlines now! Hehehe!". Shadow giggled to himself.

I swear I've never seen him like this before. Ever.

I got up thankfully I was fine.

"Is he hyper, Knuckles?". Mephiles asked.

"Honestly, I don't know.". I responded.

I put Shadow on my back again and got Silver. Mephiles got Venice, and we walked home.

"Ahh, finally home... now Shadows can stop trying to braid each individual dang on one of my quills.". I said quite releived. And yes, Shadow was braiding my quills. I have a lot of quills it just doesn't look like it. We all have a lot of quills. Well, exept for Espio, Jet and any other non Echidna or Hedgehog.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!?". Amethyst yelled from the top of her lungs.

"I think Shadow has been ingesting sugar and I don't know what happened to these ones.". I said. I wonder if Vanilla was in Silvers quills .( Count how many times I say quills

⊙-⊙ ).

Turns out Vanilla was in Silver quills. He looked fine. He bit me. Oh, oh no. DOES HE HAVE RABIES!? Ooh noo.

"Uhh, Knuckles? Did Vanilla just bite you?". Mephiles asked shakily.

"Yes why?". I said.

"He has rabies you idiot.". Mephiles said.

"Yeah, I thought so.". I said unsupried.

Did that mean that MEPHILES HAD RABIES TOO!?

"No, I don't have rabies. Well, I do but, I am already a dang demon soooo. I'm good". Mephiles said. I forgot he could read minds so I didn't respond too suprised.

Silver started waking up. Everything from his eyes to his feet seemed eerie. Maybe that's what that eerie feeling was. But if Vanilla had rabies... Silver's gonna be so sad...

Silver's P.O.V

I felt as if I couldn't control myself. I had my eyes open but all I could do was stay in my dark emtey mind...

I was hit with a metal baseball bat and I blacked out. Well, it felt like metal. I have no idea. I was subcautious. All I could feel was being carried somewhere. I am going to asume the hospital but who knows... it could most likely be Heaven. I am being touched by Jesus holy lord. I didn't have holy water. Okay okay, the figure was most definetley not Jesus. Thank god. That whould've been so funny though. There was 2 more figures behind this one. I could just see the outlines in black. I soon figured out all 3 figures. Mephiles, Shadow and Knuckles. My hedgehog was carefuly put on the fur on my chest...

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

We were at Gadget's little camp area place...

Gadget: Hello, Mephiles.

Mephiles: Hello, where's Infinite?

Gadget: He's out getting food.

Gadget: Wait, what happened to Silver?

Mephiles: That's why we came to you..

Gadget: What's wrong with him?

Shadow: He was bitten by a rabid hedgehog.

Gadget: That's not good. How long ago?

Mephiles: I don't know. I don't own a phone.

Knuckles: Mephiles, you're the only one without a phone.

Gadget had taken me from Mephiles. I feel like a pet now...

Knuckles: I think he was bitten a hour ago?

Gadget: Okay, I think I can help him. Where's the rabid hedgehog?

I had my eyes half closed and then Vanilla was growling at Gadget because Vanilla was on my chest.

Gadget: Vanilla is rabid?

Mephiles: Yes, NOW HELP SILVER PLEASE!

Gadget: Okay, okay you guys should go home. I'll call Knuckles when Silver and Vanilla are okay.

Mephiles: Hurt one hair or quill on Silver's body, and it's your head above my fireplace... you hear me Gadget? DON'T YOU DARE HURT SILVER IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!

Gadget: Mephiles, calm down, I promise I won't hurt Silver!

Mephiles: Remember what I said, wolf boy...

Shadow had passed out from his sugar rush. Knuckles had picked up Shadow and carried him and I watched them walk home...

Gadget: Hi Silver. Do you feel different?

Me: Um u umm... I... I don't know...

Gadget: Did you pass out?

Me: Yes.. I did...

Gadget: How did you feel when you awoke?

Me: Mephiles was carrying me here and I felt... dead...

Gadget: Do you feel more aware of your surroundings now?

Me: Yes.

By the time I had said yes Infinite was back

Infinite: Hi Gadget.

Gadget: Hello.

Infinite: Is Silver okay?

Gadget: He was bit by a rabid animal..

Infinite: Oh lord. Do you need me to get anything from the forest?

Gadget: No, I think we're good.

Gadget was still holding onto me he was standing.

Infinite grabbed a needle... wait A NEEDLE!? NO NONONOOO SHOOT NOOOOO!

I looked at the needle and I squirmed out of Gadget's grasp and he dropped me.

Gadget: Silver? Why'd you do that?

Me: I DO NOT WANT A SHOT NO!

Gadget: It's the only way to help you... Mephiles' request.

Me: FORGET HIS ORDER, PLEASE SPARE ME!

I knew I sounded like a little kid but I didn't want a shot. I also didn't want Mephiles to hurt Gadget... I kicked off Gadget's glasses.

Gadget's P.O.V

I am just now noticing my glasses fell off when I dropped Silver.

Me: Silver please calm down.

Silver: Why are your eyes closed?

Me: I can't see.

Infinite picked up my glasses for me and put them on me. I was glad he was around. I was always pretty much happy he was around...

Me: Thank you Infinite.

Infinite: You're welcome.

Infinite gave Silver the shot. Silver has kicked my face and my glasses fell. Again.

Infinite: Uhhh, Gadget...

Me: What?

Infinite: Do you want to know what happened to your glasses or are you okay?

Me: What are you talking about? They fell.

Infinite: They broke.

Me: THEY WHAT!?

Infinite: Your glasses are broken.

Me: I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THOSE!

I dropped Silver on accident and sat down.

Infinite: We can get you new glasses?

Me: Did the lens break?

Infinite: Yes, only the lens.

Me: I think we can get them fixed.

Me: Infinite can you call Knuckles please then hand me my phone?

Infinite: Sure.

He had done what he was asked.

Infinite: What about the pet hedgehog?

Me: He should be fine.

I was pretty mad about my glasses breaking.

Silver: Use contacts? Eye contacts?

Me: What are those?

Silver: They have little watery things called contacts in the human world. Which is why Amethyst doesn't need her glasses.

Me: Amethyst has glasses?

Silver: Yes

Infinite called Knuckles for me.

Infinite had sat down next to me. We were bored. Me and Infinite didn't really have much in the forest. We did go for walks sometimes but I can't see. And Silver was here.

Mephiles: DID THEY HURT YOU!?

Silver: Infinite gave me a shot. I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES

Me and Infinite facepalmed although I couldn't see. Even is Mephiles did fight me. He'd only win because of my eyesight.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Next thing I knew I was getting hurt by Mephiles. Even with my glasses he would do so much damge to me.

Infinite: MEPHILES STOP RIGHT NOW PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!

I had wimpered like the little cowardly wolf I was. I was supriesed. Silver got Mephiles to stop. Infinite ordered the two to leave immediately. Thank lord...

Infinite: Are you okay, Gadget?

Me: I think so...

Infinite quickly hugged me then he helped me gain my balance again. I had never wanted to talk to Mephiles again. I already had a promise to not talk to him again. I was thinking about getting a restraining order. He just is dangerous. I am aware he want's to protect his friends but, this is way too far over the line of protecting and putting others in danger.

Infinite must've knew I was deep in my thoughts.

Infinite: What're you thinking?

Me: Uh, nothing important.

Infinite: Gadget, please tell me.

Me: It's nothing important and it's all I'm telling you.

I was happy when Infinite just nodded and seemed to leave me in my thoughts. If I did however have something bothering me, he'd be the only one I'd be able to tell. He was my best friend. He knew the most about me. I do have other friends but I don't really talk to anyone exept for Infinite. I do live with him but we're not together and we plan to keep it that way. I kind of had a head ache from not being able to see. Everything was just so blurry. My head ache started to hurt more. When I closed my eyes I swear I saw unicorns flying.

Infinite's P.O.V

I saw that Gadget was sleeping. He was moving a lot. He looked as if he was having a nightmare and mumbling out something like about demons. I didn't know if I should wake him... I knew he was tired but he looked as if he was having a nightmare. I decided to wake him.

I shook him but he wouldn't wake up. I was a bit annoyed.

I picked him up and gently put him down.

Gadget: I- Infinite?

Me: You looked as if you werr having a nightmare of some sort.

Gadget hugged me although I knew he could barely see me. He looked to scared.

Me: I CAN'T BREATHE!

Gadget: Sorry...

I still felt bad he couldn't see. I did notice when he was attacked by Mephiles, he was limping after that. Which made me wonder what happened to his leg. I don't think it's broken. I don't know.

Me: Is your leg broken or something, Gadget?

Gadget: No, it just hurts.

Me: Okay.

Gadget: It'd still be great to see...

I stairred at him for a moment. He looked confused. ( He knew I was looking at him somehow. He had his eyes closed )

Gadget: What are you planning, Infinite? Whenever you give me THAT glance, it's a stupid idea.

Me: They're not ALWAYS stupid ideas...

Me: How can you even see?

Gadget: Because I'm right next to you.

I blinked.

I then grabbed his glasses and dragged him twords Amethyst's house which was annoying to get to considering it's on the other side of the towns forest.

Gadget: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? LET GO!

Me: Shhh... sush... make youself useful and hold onto our phones and your glasses, okay?

I then made him get on my back. He was holding onto my neck for dear life.

Me: Gadget, breathing would help me and you in this situation. In other words, I need air. GET YOUR ARMS OFF MY NECK PLEASE!

All he did was losen his grip a bit. I stopped in my tracks and I made him losen his grip as much as what I could breath with.

Around 2 hours later...

The little red wolf fell asleep THANKFULLY he hadn't dropped everthing. I knocked on the door.

Amethyst answered ( thank god )

Amethyst: Hello, Infinite!

Me: Hello. Mephiles isn't here is he?

Amethyst: No he won't be back for about 2 hours. I made him and Silver get food this time.

Me: Okay good.

Amethyst had dragged me in her house. I forgot she lived with so many of her friends. I only knew her Sonic, Tails, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Knuckles and Mephiles.

Winter: Amethyst who's those people? They better not be random people you met off the streets!

I'm assuming they were sisters because of the necklaces they wore.

Amethyst: No, they're not I promise. I know them.

I gently placed Gadget on the ground then I picked him up in my arms again.


	13. Chapter 13

Amethyst: Is Gadget really sleeping?

Me: I believe so.

Amethyst poked Gadget for god knows what reason. I didn't really do anything.

Amethyst: Yeah, he's asleep.

Me: Did you not beleive me?

Amethyst: No, not really.

I noticed Gadget twitching. I'm asuming he was waking up.

Gadget: Infinite? Where am I?

Amethyst: You're at my house.

Gadget: Amethyst?

Amethyst: Yes?

Gadget: Why are we here, Infinite?

There was Gadget confused. Amethyst being suspicious and me forgetting to tell Amethyst why we're here. There was everyone else but that's a other story.

Me: Oh yeah, Amethyst, I thought you could fix Gadget's glasses?

Amethyst: Hmm, I think Tails can but I can ask him?

Tails must've been working on something because he wasn't in the room with us.

Amethyst: I will go get Tails you two stay here.

Gadget: I can't really move, Amethyst.

I had put Gadget down.

Amethyst did walk out of the room.

Sonic: Hello Gadget and Infinite.

Gadget: Hello.

I just stood there. I had my mask on at the moment so I don't think anyone noticed. I was not used to being around anyone else but Gadget. I know I was around Eggman in the war but that was last year! We did end up destroying a entire other world but that's also another story.

Sonic: Infinite? Are you okay?

Me: Huh? Oh um yes.

Sonic: You're like Shadow. Always thinking around other animals when it's not a good moment.

Shadow: That's not true.

Knuckles: Yes you do.

Amy: Knuckles, you do it too.

Gadget facepalmed at this which made me giggle a bit.

Jet's P.O.V

I don't know who this Infinite is. I wasn't in the war although Sonic has told me what happened between I guess a hologram of Metal Sonic, Shadow, Zavok and Chaos well, and Eggman. Then there was Infinite which like Shadow, was created in a lab. I wasn't trusting Infinite. I was aware that Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy were arguing but all I could think of is not trusting Infinite. I do know and trust Gadget. He's fine but I'm a bit sceptical of Infinite.

Amethyst walked in with Tails.

Tails: Gadget your glasses may take a bit to be fixed I am working on something else at the moment.

I was hoping Cream and Charmy would stay outside because I hate Cream's high pitched voice. I know I don't have ears but it's so annoying. My ears are scarred for life. LIFE!

Sonic: Jet, what are you doing?

Me: Sonic, what do you mean?

Sonic: I can hear you from across the table mumblling "life". And I'm left to figure out what that means.

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about, hedgehog.

All Sonic did was blink a few times. I did call him hedgehog sometimes instead of Sonic. He normally called me bird or something back. Hmph.

Amethyst: You and Gadget can stay here overnight?

Infinite: If you're okay with it?

Amethyst: Sure!

Well, that's a bit annoying.

I'll make it. I hope.

Gadget: Jet, I know this is a stupid question but, can you fly?

Me: No, I can't really fly. Although the board thing I have can levitate so does that count?

Gadget: It does.

Gadget: Show me later please?

Me: Okay.

Sonic: Ya up for a race later Jet?

Me: Heck yes!

Sonic: Good, I'm going to win this time!

Me: Hah! You're saying that because you know you're in for failure.

Sonic: No, I will win!

Me: Hmph, let's see about that, hedgehog.

Shadow's phone was ringing. Nobody knows why, it just was. Nobody really ever calls Shadow though. Exept for Knuckles. Which was weird considering Knuckles was sitting right next to Shadow.

Shadow: What does Eclipse want?

Knuckles: Who is Eclipse?

Shadow: My brother.

Shadow answered his phone and put it on speaker.

Shadow: Eclipse, how did you get my phone number?

Eclipse: Your friend Silver and Mephiles.

Shadow: Why would they help you?

Eclipse: Shhhh, Shadow you need to meet up with me now. We have a problem.

Shadow: I know the problem, you. You're the problem, Eclipse.

Eclipse: Shadow I mean it. Get your lazy behind to my cave now.

Shadow: I can't. My leg is broken.

Amethyst: NO NO DON'T WORRY SHADOW IS FINE!

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Amethyst: WE WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM SHADOW FOR A BIT PLEASE, TAKE HIM!

Shadow: I hate you too, Amethyst.

Eclipse: Shadow get here now and hurry for the love of god.

Shadow: Ya know what? FINE. I'M GOING.

Amethyst: YAYAAYYAYY!

Shadow: Argh...

Eclipse: Shadow I swear to god if you bring anyo-

Shadow: Hold it right there, Eclipse. I cannot walk you idiot. How do you expect me to walk!?

Eclipse: You don't. You hover.

Shadow: I hate you.

Knuckles: Eclipse, I'm going with Shadow rather you like it or not okay? Okay.

Eclipse: Shadow, just get to my cave now.

Shadow: Fine...

Eclipse hang up saying no other words

Knuckles: What was that all about, Shadow?

Shadow: I honestly have no idea. If he has my phone number, I'm assuming he KNOWS where I live.

Me: What type of stalker is he?

Shadow: A creepy one. I better just go.

Knuckles: Shadow, don't forget about your leg. And I don't know where his stupid cave is.

Shadow: I'll guide you.

Sonic: I have a bad feeling about this guys. I'd stay here.

Shadow: There's a problem with staying here, Faker.

Sonic: Stop calling me Faker, and what's the matter with THAT?

Shadow: Faker, so stupid. HE WILL KILL US ALL!

Sonic: Well, not you and Mephiles. You two are immortal.

Shadow: WE CAN'T DIE OF OLD AGE! WE CAN STILL BE KILLED THOUGH!

Espio mumbling: Try saying that to yourself, Shadow. You're pretty old... hahaaha.

Shadow: Did you say something ESPIO!?

Espio: I'm just saying, you're pretty old Shads.

Shadow: Just because I was created 50+ years ago, DOES NOT mean I'm 50+ years old!

Charmy: I think it doe-.

Charmy was cut off. Thank god my ears were saved. Wait. I'm a bird. I have no ears. I can hear though and my hearing was saved.

Shadow: Shut up, Charmy.

Espio said something I never beleive he would do. I never knew he would be saying smart comments like that. Especially because he is so quiet all the time. I will however give him the points for saying that. But no points for saying anything else. He did porposely get himself a part of that arguement for the fun of it. Espio doesn't typically do stuff like that. I will say I like him getting in arguements. If it's outside he always ends up throwing exploding ninja stars at someone. Sometimes he does throw normal ninja stars at someone. Someone always ends up going to the hospital. Always. From what I've seen, Espio NEVER misses. Unless the target is moving at like Sonic's speed. Espio knows better than to not waste his ninja stars.

Charmy: Wh- MMPHMMMPHHH!

Knuckles covered Charmy's mouth before he could say anything else.

Cream: Mr. Knuckles? Please take your hand off of Charmy's mouth. He cannot breathe.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and moved his hand.

Charmy was inhaling so deeply I thought he was going to inhale all of us.

Cream: Thank you.

Knuckles: Go away now, Cream. Take Charmy with you.

Charmy: No!

Cream: Come on Charmy, please?

Charmy: No!

Cream just sat down. Nothing else. Just sat.

Shadow by this time slapped Espio. It looked like it hurt.

Espio: OW YOU DARN HEDGEHOG!

Hey! Only I can call them what they are!

Espio took out the ninja star and was about to throw it at Shadow when Silver and Mephiles walked in with like 10 bags each. Silver was using his psycokinesis so he didn't need to carry his. Wait a second... THREE BAGS WERE FULL OF GRAPES! THEY WERN'T EVEN IN ANY PACKAGING THEY JUST HAD GRAPES! The bags were pretty big too.

Mephiles: Espio, drop the weapon.

Espio dropped the ninja star.

Mephiles: Good now, get Infinite and Gadget out of the house.

Amethyst: No. You two will have to get along.

Infinite: What did I do for you to absoletely despise me?

I didn't fully trust Infinite, but I do feel bad.

Mephiles: You almost killed EVERYONE I know! Don't act like you did nothing. And you did harm Silver.

Silver: But I'm fi-

Mephiles: YOU DESERVE TO BE HATED BY ALL YOU DESERVED TO BE THROWN ONTO THE STREETS AND HATED BY ALL! BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW ALIVE!

I couldn't see Infinite's face with his mask on but I could tell he had tears in his eyes.

Amethyst: Mephiles just stop. We're all over that now. And Silver is okay now.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Amethyst: Infinite deserves nothing else to make his life more of a living tourture.

Gadget's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Infinite. I knew he was crying under his mask. Since me, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Sonic, Jet, Manic, Fleetyway, Mighty, Venice and Scourge were sitting in one area, it's like we all knew. He was crying. Which was rare for Infinite. Mephiles did intenionally want him to cry.

Silver: Mephiles, please. We are over it. We already forgave him. It's Eggman who is the real enemy.

I watched Knuckles get up and grab three bags from Silver. All of which had grapes in them.

Mephiles: If you let Infinite stay here, he'll kill us in our sleep!

Jet: Mephiles, you're starting to sound like Sticks.

Sticks shot Jet a glance.

Sticks: HEY!

Everyone but Mephiles, Jet, Infinite and Sticks nodded in responce to Jet's statement. Even Silver nodded.

Venice: Maybe Sticks' paranoia is spreading to Mephiles!

Everyone but Sticks and Mephiles laughed. Even Infinite.

Amethyst: Infinite, don't worry. Just ignore Mephiles.

Mephiles threw his hands up dropped the bags and went into his room. I took off Infinite's mask.

Infinite: Gadget, give it.

Me: No thanks.

Infinite: How's about Trembling Child, hand it over.

Me: Nope.

Knuckles: Try Rookie.

Infinite: Nah, you guys call him that.

Cream: How come one of your eyes is blue and ones yellow?

Infinite: Because they are.

Cream: Are you wearing coloured contacts?

Infinite: What are contacts?

Amethyst: We don't have them in this world, they're from my world.

Infinite: Oh.

I still couldn't really see.

Jet: Gadget look at me.

I tried looking at him but I couldn't see..

Jet: Where's your glasses?

Me: Broken because of some white albino hedgehog we all know of.

Silver: Sorry.

Jet: Venice is albino too.

I just facepalmed at his last comment.

Jet: What? It's true.

Sonic: Let's go Jet. I was promised a race.

Jet: You got it. Hedgehog.

I was still sitting next to Infinite. He did pretty quickly go from fine to crying to laughing. For Infinte it was rare to have moodswings like that because he doesn't really have emotion. It may sound creepy but it's really not. I'm not saying this because he wears his mask 24/7 he only wears it in public. I am not sure why. He just does.

Metal Sonic's P.O.V ( yes he is in this )

Eggman: Rouge, get rid of the trash that has failed me so many times. Make sure he never is in my sight again.

Rouge: Got it.

Rouge: Get out you trash.

Me: I am sorry doctor. Please forgive.

Eggman: No LEAVE!

I followed Eggman's orders.

I don't know why he did this to me... I can't go outside without getting hunted down by G.U.N.

I wish to not encounter anyone.

Mephiles P.O.V

I was sitting in my room reading a book to get my mind off of the fact Infinite was gonna be staying here. He is going to kill us! I don't need to read his mind to fingure out.

As I was reading Silver walked into my room.

Silver: We're all going to the beach. Want to come?

Me: Fine.

Silver: Yay!

He seems happy I was going. I am only going to read though. I'm not going to get my fur wet.

We both walked out of my room.

Amethyst: Mephiles is going?

Silver: Yes!

Amethyst: Okay, let's go everyone.

Thankfully we didn't need to walk very far because we have our own private one right near our house. It was only about 5 minutes away. Shadow could of just teleported us there but, oh well.

I wasn't suprised that Sonic didn't go into the water. He can't swim which is pretty funny. Even Jet went into the water.

Silver: Are you not coming in the water, Mephiles?

Me: No

Silver: Why not?

Me: I don't want to get wet.

Silver: Oooh, you can't swim can you?

Me: YES I CAN!

Silver: How about this, if Sonic get's in the water, then you'll need to get into the water too. Got it?

Me: Fine

Sonic shouting in the backround: Noo!

Silver used his telekinesis to drag Sonic into the water. He was smirking while doing it.

Sonic: NOOOO I LOVE YOU DRY LAND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUUUUU!

Venice: Pfft drama queen.

Sticks:GHOST DRAGGED HIM INTO THE WATER RUUUUN!

Everyone including me and Silver facepalmed.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Tails: Sticks, ghost don't- you know what? Nevermind.

Sticks: I saw a ghost the other day. It was a comepletely white hedgehog and it slapped me.

Silver: ( I feel offended... )

Tails: That was probally Silver.

Silver: And I'm not comepletely white!

Me: *COUGH* THATISACOMEPLETELIE *COUGH*COUGH* oh man I think I have a virus.

Saying that Sticks went back in the water.

Silver: I am not compepletely white though!

Me: Your eyes are yellow, Silver. Not white. YELLOW!

Silver: I think I know my eye colour, Mephiles.

Me: Wow, you said my name for once. Good job.

Silver: I don't know why I never say your name. I just don't.

Me: Suspicious...

Silver: What? How?

Me: I'm just trying to scare you.

Silver: Come into the water PLEASEEE!

Me: Fine.

Shadow: The water won't kill you.

Sonic was back on land looking like he just battled in the war when Eggman took over the world.

Sonic: YES IT WILL! *cough cough*.

Everyone facepalmed at this. While it is true that people drown in water, you'd need to know how to swim. Everyone knows how though. Well, almost everyone. Everyone but Sonic. Which was weird considering Charmy, Cream and Tails were YOUNGER than Sonic yet they can swim. Even Manic can. It's quite funny if you ask me. Although I find suffering of others funny too that's funny to me.

4 hours later.

Knuckles' P.O.V

I was face to face with a echidna. She wasn't Crystal either. I was face to face with a echidna. She was a mixture of black and purple. She had a puff of smoke around her. I stairred into her ghostly dead eyes. It feels so real. Her eyes were grey. They looked so real. So dead. I stairred for a bit more before violently being shook by Shadow.

Shadow: Knuckles, wake up!

My eyes shot open.

Shadow: Are you okay, Knuckles? You were shaking and mumbling "Please, don't hurt me...".

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the hedgehog. He looked back at me with a confused but worried look on his face.

Me: I'm fine... I think it's normal...

Shadow: Knuckles! That cannot be normal! You were mumbling that for 20 minutes straight. I even tried to wake you from your deadlike state and you tried choking me!

Me: I'M SORRY SHADOW I PROMISE I WASN'T AWAKE.

Shadow: It's okay. I knew you were sleeping. And I'm just fine.

I saw Shadow had been shaking too. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. But... I can't be feeling FEAR!? I can't I shook off the feeling and looked back at Shadow. His eyes were as dead as the spirit.

Me: I have so many questions. When did I get in my room? Why am I not wearing my gloves. Why don't I remember anything? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM WATCHING ME SLEEP!?

Shadow: Knuckles, calm down. To answer your questions, you passed out on the beach, you hadn't put your gloves on when you got out of the water, you passed out so I think that's the reason for the memory loss and I was worried that you passed out so suddenly. And you were mumbling, shaking and at one point, laughing. I though it was a little bit creepy but I was very worried.

I shook my head. I had a bad head ache.

Me: Shadow, I've been having the same exact nightmare EVERY TIME I SLEEP! I remember EVERYTHING perfectly...

I don't care if I looked stupid complaining about personal problems to somebody who doesn't care about the world around him.

Shadow: What are the dreams about?

Me: This ghost like echidna looking into my soul. I can't ever move in these. It's like sleep paralasis. It feels so real...

Shadow: A echidna? Like Crystal?

Me: No a bit like Mephiles with all the purple smoke and stuff. And the dead like eyes.

Shadow: Was it harming you?

Me: She looked like a murderer though. There was blood on her hands. And on the walls there were three bodies. One was Tikal, one was Shade the other one I can't identify. There was blood everywhere... Everywhere.

I can handle blood and gore but Tikal, she was my family. Watching her body hung dead in front of my eyes. It's A LOT.

I know it's just a nightmare but it happens, every single time I close my eyes and drift off to sleep... It's so weird.

Shadow: Knuckles, your shaking again.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow: Maybe we should have Tails have a look at you...

Me: No, I'm okay.

Shadow: No your not.

Shadow grabbed my wrist violently and dragged me to Tails' room.

Tails was reading some type of mental stuff book. I don't know what he was reading but it was something about the mental mind.

Shadow: You must help Knuckles. He's mentally insane.

Me: WHAT!?

Tails: What do you mean, Shadow?

Shadow: Knuckles keeps having the same nightmare over and over again and it's driving his brain crazy.

He was right.. I hate to admit it but he's right. That darn ghost is making me way too cautious of everything. It's making me look like a cowarding cat.

Tails: I think Espio is the one you should go to for the mental stuff. I think he'd be pretty helpful.

Shadow: And where is Espio?

Tails: Outside.

I was 4 PM it was getting a bit dark. I wasn't alarmed then I was dragged violently by the wrist.

We found Espio in the kitchen reading a book at the table.

Shadow: Espio, help.

Espio: Which city did you destroy this time?

Shadow: ESPIO I DIDN'T DESTROY ANY CITIES!

Espio: Calm down Shadow. What do you need?

Shadow: Knuckles needs mental therepy.

Me: no uh... no I don't!

Espio: Okay, I guess I will help.

Shadow: Okay, I'm going to go watch My Little Pony. UMM I MEAN THAT DOCUMENTARY ABOUT HEDGEHOGS! COUGH COUGH!

Shadow ran into his room and locked his door behind him.

Espio: That was weird?

Me: Yeah. I had no idea Shadow Watched My Little Pony.

We both laughed at it.

Mephiles came in looking exausted and opened the fridge. I only mention this because the next part is shocking.

Anyways. Mephiles grabbed ORANGE JUICE!

Me and Espio gasped. ORANGE JUICE!

Espio slapped the orange juice out of Mephiles' hand.

Espio: ARE YOU CRAZY MEPHILES!? THAT'S ORANGE JUICE!

Mephiles looked at the orange juice and gasped. Orange juice caused the death of Espio's Aunt Chameleon.

(What you thought Mephiles was getting drugs?)

Silver came in and gasped and saw the orange juice. We take this orange juice situation VERY seriously! I have no idea why we have orange juice.

Espio's P.O.V ( 17 chapters in and Espio finally gets his P.O.V XD )

The orange juice situation was a joke we started. We only joke about it because I'm alergic to orange juice and we say it killed my aunt because my whole bloodline was alergic. I am not going to have a child either. I am a boy that's impossible. Unless I adopt buuut, NAHHH!

I looked in the living room and saw Gadget and Infinite sleeping. I feel bad for Infinite. Mephiles absoluetly hates him. I know why but Amethyst is right. We're over it. We've moved on. ( wait did Amethyst or Silver say that? ).

Venice, Silver's brother came into the kitchen with us.

Venice: If you want to annoy Infinite then call him Zero.

Mephiles: Got it. I'll do that.

Venice was on our side but I don't know why he said that. He can't mind read can he? I though only Mephiles could. Oh well. I decided not to say anything though. I like to keep quiet and not get involved.

Amethyst walked in.

Amethyst: All of you boys including Shadow, Silver, Mighty, Jet, Infinite, Gadget, Sonic, Scourge, Manic and Fleetway should go somewhere. Out of the house.

Knuckles: Hmm, good idea.

I know Mephiles didn't like the idea because he looked as if he was about to hold his breath and grab some rope and hang himself from the highest building possible. I noticed Amethyst hadn't mentiom Tails or Charmy. They were both boys too. Or are they? That's a lie they're both boys but Charmy is annoying and 6 and Tails is 8. Thankfully, Tails isn't as annoying as Charmy. That's 14 of us oh my lord!

Venice: But where.

Mephiles: The gun store so I can shoot Infinite.

Somehow Infinite woke up and heard Mephiles.

Amethyst facepalmed.

Amethyst: Well, we almost had a quiet evening.

Mephiles and Infinite growled at each other.

Gadget was still sleeping.

Tails came in.

Tails: I fixed Gadget's- oh um bad time?

Tails must've noticed how Mephiles was about to kill Infinite.

Tails woke up Gadget and gave him his glasses.

Gadget: Thank you, Tails.

Tails: Your welcome.

Venice yelling: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!


	18. Chapter 18

Gadget's ears pinned back because he shouted so loudly.

Infinite: This isn't your choice, Venice. Get in the way and your toast.

Jet: I KNEW INFINITE HAD THAT KILLING INSTINCT IN HIM I JUST KNEW IT!

Jet shouted from Sonic's room.

Infinite tilted his head to the side. Silver was playing Fortnite.

I did remember that Mighty was sick so he'd have to stay home.

Amethyst grabbed Mephiles and Infinite by the ear and locked them in Mephiles' room.

Amethyst: YOU TWO WILL NOT DESTORY MY HOUSE AND STAY IN THERE TILL YOU TWO GET ALONG IF I FIND A MESS IN THERE IT'S BOTH OF YALLS HEADS ABOVE MY FIREPLACE DO YOU HEAR ME!?

Mephiles & Infinite: Y- Yes...!

Jeez, I didn't know she had it in her to do that.

Gadget was shaking uncontrolablly. Silver put down the PS4 controller then sat next to Gadget.

Gadget: A- Amethyst scares me.

Silver: Don't worry, you'll get used to her.

Me: Not even I have gotten used to her.

Silver: You should have by now Espio. Jeez!

Me: I am normally isolated from everybody else.

Silver: Espio that's a lie. You isolate yourself from EVERYONE BUT Mighty.

He was right. I do spend 58% of my day with Mighty and maybe like a good 12% with anyone else. The rest of my day I'm alone. I like quiet. A lot.

There was a loud crash coming from Mephiles' room.

Amethyst: Y'know what? I don't even want to know what the heck that was. I do not even want to GUESS.

I walked to the door and opened it.

Me: Yeah, Amethyst you really DON'T wanna know. Oh my god...

Gadget looked in and I swear he looked like he was going to cry.

Gadget: MEPHILES YOU JERK!

Gadget: Infinite doesn't like green tea.

Mephiles: Oh. I didn't know. Sorry Zero we only have green tea.

Infinite and Mephiles were having a tea party.

This was the funniest thing EVER. I fell on the floor laughing.

Silver: CAN I HAVE TEA!?

Mephiles: No.

Mephiles: Go away. You interupted our tea party.

Infinite: Leave.

Amethyst: What was that loud noise?

Mephiles: I burned my hand so I slapped the coffee maker. It broke.

Infinite: Leave.

Amethyst: You know what? Fine then.

Infinite's P.O.V

I was locked in Mephiles' room. Thankfully he wasn't trying to kill me.

Mephiles: Do you drink coffee?

Me: Sometimes.

Mephiles: You want coffee?

Me: Nah, I'll drink the green tea. Just don't poision it.

Mephiles: My rat poision is in the other room. Calm down.

Me: It's very dark in here.

Mephiles: I like it like that.

Mephiles went to his demon form. Maybe to scare me?

Mephiles also sunk into the ground.

Me: Mephiles?

He dragged me into the ground? How?

He dragged me above the ground and we were outside his door. This is so confusing.

He went back to his normal form.

Me: How?

Mephiles: Shh!

I was quiet. I didn't say anything.

Silver looked at me. All the boys were in the living room exept for Charmy, Tails and Mighty.

Shadow: Let's go..!

Me & Mephiles: Where?

Silver: You'll see.

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't guess we all just left.

On the way to wherever we were going Silver saw a kitten.

Silver: KITTY!

Gadget: I see a lot of cats in the forest. Why are you suprised about seeing one?

Mephiles: Silver has a thing for animals.

Silver: I'M KEEPING HER!

Jet: I wonder how Amethsyt will feel about that.

Silver brought it into the place we went and we went to a big table.

After we all ordered drinks Silver wanted to name the cat.

Silver: What should we name her?

Sonic: Blaze? Because Blaze is a cat.

Silver: Nah.

For anyone who's wondering about Vanilla, he's just fine don't worry.

Shadow: How about Ghost?

Silver: I like that! I will call her Ghost.

Knuckles looked as if he was having a mental breakdown.

Shadow: Knuckles? You okay?

Knuckles: Ghost...?

Gadget: What? Like Silver's cat?

Knuckles: Ghost as in the name of the echidna in my nightmares.

Shadow seemed to catch onto what Knuckles was saying.

Gadget: Huh?

Shadow didn't do any drinking. Neither did Espio.

3 1/2 hours later...

Infinite's P.O.V

Me: GADGET YOU HAVE FOUR EYES! *hiccup*

Gadget: What are you talking about? I always have four eyes!

Jet: *hiccup* Oh my chaos! HE DOES HAVE FOUR EYES! *hiccup*

Gadget: I always have!

We all giggled at this.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Silver: Where'd this unicorn I'm sitting next to come from? *hiccup*

Espio: Silver, I'm not a unicorn. You're drunk.

Mephiles: He's fine!

Shadow: Thankfully I got water...

Espio: Yeah...

Shadow: Don't worry Espio, I can use chaos control to get us away from here later.

Espio: Good, I thought so.

Sonic: I SEE CHILIDOG HEAVEN ON THE ROOF!

Silver: All I see is unicorns *hiccup*

Manic: I see *hiccup* a lime!

Scourge: WE'RE LIMES! *hiccup*

Fleetway: I'm a *hiccup* CHERRY!

Gadget: Infinite? What are you?

Me: I'M A * hiccup* JACKAL!

Gadget: I'm just playing * hiccup*

Shadow: Let's leave. It's 11PM

Shadow used chaos control and we were back at their house.

No P.O.V

The drunk animals collapsed to the ground.

Amethyst: I see you boys had a good day?

Shadow: Yeah now help me drag them somewhere.

Amethyst: Their rooms?

Shadow: That's what I ment.

Metal Sonic's P.O.V

I was blankly starring at the water. Being careful to not get wet. After a while everything was blank. A blank dark space. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't moving. I wasn't thinking...

Gadget's P.O.V ( I do Infinite and Gadget's P.O.V a lot XD )

Infinite: Gadgettttt wake up you mousse *hiccup*.

It didn't take me long to realize why he was saying that. He had alcohol in his system.

Silver was playing Fortnite. I looked at my phone. IT WAS 3:01 AM!

Silver: Let Gadget sleep Infinite.

Silver: And anyways, you should sleep. You're still drunk...

Infinite: I WON'T LET A COUPLE OF MINKS BOSS ME AROUND!

Silver: I'm not a mink. I was supposed to be but I'm not.

I was just sitting there confused. I'm assuming we were the only three awake. I felt so sick though. Silver was laying down with a cup of water next to him so I am assuming he didn't feel great either.

I can't say I don't comepletely remember what happened yesterday but I don't remember much.

I put my glasses on so I could see.

There was a little click noise coming out of Knuckles' room.

Me: Silver? What was that click noise?

Silver: You heard it too?

Me: Yes..

Silver walked into Knuckles' room to see what was going on...

Silver: Knuckles? What are you doing?

Knuckles: Ghost...

Silver: Are you still drunk?

Knuckles looked at us. His eyes were a dull grey. Not violet, grey. Like Amethyst's eyes. Their always grey though

Silver: GADGET GO GET MEPHILES AND SHADOW!

Me: Okay?

I did as asked.

Me: Mephiles, wake up?

Mephiles: What do you want, Gadget? I'm sleepin...

I dragged him by his tail to Silver. He was screaming in pain.

He ended up waking everyone up.

Exept for Charmy and Cream. They were outside.

Amethyst: MEPHILES SHUT THE FLUFF UP!

Mephiles: GAAADGET LET ME GOOOO OUUUUCHH!

I dropped him like he asked.

Shadow: Knuckles? Are you okay?

If you looked into Knuckles' room and saw what we saw, you would be disturbed.

Knuckles' hand was just covered in his own blood. There was blood DRIPPING from the dull dead grey eyes. There waw a satanic sign on the ground there were lit candles everywhere and to top it all off there was a rope on the celling like he was about to hang himself. There was also a purple puff smoke thing around him like Mephiles has in his demon form. Which he will rudely not show at the moment.

Shadow walked in and poked Knuckles. Bad choice for poor Shadow because Knuckles had hit him in the wrist with the back of his spiked hands. There was now blood on Shadow's hand.

Silver: Shadow? Are you okay?

Shadow: Yeah, I think so.

Amethyst grabbed lots of salt and threw it at Knuckles.

Nothing happened. We all looked at her.

Amethyst: Yeah, somehow I thought that would work.

Shadow threw HOLY WATER at Knuckles.

And you guessed it...

Knuckles was back to normal. Yay.

Shadow: Knuckles? Don't kill me?

Knuckles: What are you talking about

Amethyst screamed.

Amethyst: Nice moment there guys but there's a ghost in the house soo?

Tails: Amethyst, ghost don't exist.

We all facepalmed.

Amethyst: I'm going back to bed good night.

Everyone went back to their rooms. Me Silver and Infinite went to the living room. Shadow stayed in Knuckles' room.

Me: Silver? Does stuff like that always happen here?


	20. Chapter 20

Silver: Umm, some INTERESTING STUFF does happen. That demonic thing though, no not really.

Shadow limped into the room along with Knuckles who still had blood on him.

Shadow: Whatever just happened could be linked to Knuckles' nightmares he's been having.

Silver: But that also seems like something Fleetway could of done?

Shadow: I don't think Fleetway would do that. And all that would happen is he would be in a daze and he would be following Fleetway's orders. And I think his eyes would look like Fleetway's.

From hearing this I had two questions. Knuckles had nightmares? And who in the world in Fleetway?

Infinite: I see ghost girl ECHIDNA!? *hiccup*

Shadow: Is he really still drunk?

Silver: Yes.

Knuckles starred at him blankly. His eyes were violet again but he just looked at Infinite.

Shadow: Knuckles? Are you okay?

Knuckles: Yes, just my head hurts.

While Silver was playing Fortnite he was the second to last person playing. He was playing solo. Silver was pretty good at the game I guess.

Silver: One more person...

Shadow: HOW DO YOU HAVE 20 KILLS SILVER!?

Silver: I don't know. I went to Tilted Towers and found a lot of people and murdered them.

As Silver was saying this he was shot from behind.

Silver threw the PS4 controller to the ground.

Silver: I'M DONE! I AM DONE WITH FORTNITE! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!

Knuckles: Silver calm down? It's a game.

Shadow crossee his arms.

Shadow: It's very addictive. It's like alcohol. Once you try it, you always want more.

Knuckles: But why is it so addictive?

Shadow: I don't know.

Shadow: Gadget are you okay? You're not talking.

Me: No I'm fine, I just wonder if Infinite will wake up in the morning, still, drunk...

Shadow: Not likely... he did drink more than anyone but it should be out of his system by the morning.

Me: What if it's not? Infinite doesn't get much sleep. He normally only get's 5 hours of sleep!

Knuckles: Then he wont be asleep for long.

Shadow: He was only a bit drunk.

Shadow: I'm going back to sleep.

Knuckles: Okay.

Shadow walked to his room and closed the door.

Me: Knuckles? Can I ask you something?

Knuckles: Gadget, you are not getting the Master Emerald.

Me: I know! I was just going to ask if you and Shadow have anything with each other?

Knuckles: What do you mean?

Me: Knuckles you know what I mean.

Knuckles: Oh yeah! No, we don't.

Me: Well, do you like Shadow?

Knuckles: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS!?

Me: Calm down, I'm just a bit curious.

Knuckles: WHY!?

Me: Want me to help you?

Knuckles: WITH WHAT!?

Me: For starters, please, stop yelling you're going to wake everyone. And second, help you with your situation with Shadow.

Knuckles:*sigh* No, I don't wanna tell him...

Me: Why not? Nothing's wrong with it.

Knuckles: There is! Amethyst HATES people like that then I'll have to live outside like you and Infinite. No offense.

Me: None taken.

Me: Anyways, there's really no reason Amethyst should be against it! Really!

Knuckles: I do agree, however, not even Shadow has the slighest of hints about this!

Me: Then tell him, it'll make you feel so much better!

Knuckles: How would YOU know? You've never gotten into something like this!

I looked at Infinite who was behind me sleeping. Slowly breathing. I looked at him for a few seconds then looked back to Knuckles.

Me: Knuckles, sit.

Knuckles did as told.

Me: Knuckles, you're wrong about this...

Knuckles: What do you mean?

Me: I made the misktake I don't wanna see you make.

Me: Remember after the war?

Knuckles: Yes, how could I forget...

Me: Well, I had saved Infinite then he asked me, "Why did you save me?". It was either I told him or I be stuck living with something on my mind evertime I see him.

Knuckles: What did you say after?

Me: All I said was "Because, nobody deserves to suffer, not even you, Infinite.".

Knuckles: Did you like him back then?

Me: Oh yes! I still do... but I now look back and remember and mentally slap myself...

Knuckles: Oh... I don't know what I should say...

I had a few tears in my eyes but I kept looking at Knuckles.

Tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Knuckles, you NEED to tell Shadow. Or the feeling of not will haunt you forever. Even if he says no it's still good to try...

Infinite's P.O.V

Little did Gadget and Knuckles know I was awake, I heard everything. I had my mask on so they couldn't see me but I was smiling a little.

Knuckles: I don't know if I should though. I mean he hasn't asked me anything so, he doesn't know.

Gadget: He will find out sooner than later.

Knuckles: How come Infinite hasn't found out about you?

Gadget: Well, it will happen to us all, sooner than later...

Gadget was very right, if I wasn't awake I would of never knew! I was asleep before Silver threw something on the ground. But yeah. I didn't listen to anymore of their conversation becauase I heard all I needed to!

Knuckles did however go to his room and sleep.

After that Gadget stairred at me. I only knew because I had that feeling when you not looking but cha know someones starring. You just know? I slowly lifted my head up like I just woke up.

Gadget: Hello Infinite.

Me: What time is it?

Gadget: 5:30 AM.

Gadget: Wait... did you just wake up?

So many thoughts rushed through my mind and I said something I didn't mean to...

Me: No.

Gadget: HOW LONG WERE YOU AWAKE FOR!

I put my finger over his mouth to shush him. I knew he wanted to break all my limbs as fast as possible but he wans't.

Me: I was awake for the whole conversation you had with Knuckles. I was awoke after Silver threw something on the ground and slammed his door.

Gadget: INFINITE! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP!

Me: I wasn't tired. And I felt sick so I couldn't fall back asleep.

Me: And you're not going to hate me now are you?

Gadget: I guess not.

I took my mask off.

Gadget: Why are you smiling.

Me: I have reasons, don't worry about those.

As soon as I said this I hugged him.

This time I knew. This time he knew.

I let go of him after what felt like hours in a matter of seconds.

Shadow's P.O.V

Whatever happened with Knuckles was weird... he's been going on about these nightmares for comeplete MONTHS! I feel really sorry for poor Knuckles, I'm not saying he can't deal with his own problems, but he just seems so scared to even BLINK! Knuckles is not normally petrified like that. Just even if I was him I'd be scared out of my mind. The walls in this house were paper thin and my room was next to the living room. I didn't really hear anything in the living room because I was tired and I wasn't paying any attention at all whatsoever.

Metal Sonic's P.O.V

I could see again and the first thing I saw was Tails.

Tails: Why wern't you with Eggman?

Me: He made me leave calling me useless junk who fails him everytime I try to catch Sonic. I do not work for Eggman anymore.

Tails: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you atleast on our side now though.

I thought about it for a moment. I don't want to go back to my creator Eggman because he doesn't really treat his robots well. Let alone, me. I could take this chance to learn good though.

Me: Yes.

Tails: Cool! Don't plan anything though.

Me: I will not.

Tails: If you do plan on staying good, I won't reprogram you to make sure you do. Only if you want.

[I made this one short because, I'm working on five yes count it FIVE stories at the moment.]


End file.
